


Beauty and the bird

by Jasmehraj



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, Disney, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Curse (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmehraj/pseuds/Jasmehraj
Summary: A young prince was cursed by two god's to be a bird till he learns to love and the person loves him back.A beauty who wanted to save her father from a beast bird (um.. bird beast?), But then she learns his true nature.This is a maribat story.Currently unedited. Prone to grammar mistakes.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Maribat





	1. The arrival of the demon bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a maribat story. Main characters being Damian Wayne and Marinette Dupain Cheng. You'll find that this is a little different from the real story. DAMINETTE. Okay enjoy.

The king was solving the usual issues of the people of the kingdom when shouts were heard. The king and his three princes immediately drew out their swords. A caped woman came out from behind the armed intruders. She pulled the hood down. King Bruce exhaled sharply.

All the princes looked at him in confusion,"Talia".

"Oh you remembered me king Bruce ."

The eldest of the princes' Prince Richard said"Bruce who is she?"

The second eldest Prince Jason said"Yes Bruce, How do you know her?"

the youngest Timothy answered them, "She is Talia Al-Ghul. The daughter of Ra's Al Ghul who kidnapped Bruce, remember."

All eyes turned to Bruce for further orders."What do you want Talia?"

Talia took a few steps forward so she was right in the face of Bruce, "I do not wish for anything dear I am just here to give you something that we both created that night remember."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean."

She just smiled a sharp smile and then turned away from him saying with an expressionless face, "Come out."

They aimed their weapons only to see a child coming and standing next to her."I assure you he's yours."

Bruce just stood there expressionless as ever watching him. For anyone else, he was totally normal examining the kid but for his family, he was nervous and was clearly in disbelief.

The kid looked him in the eye and said, "What's wrong, I thought you'd be taller, Father."

Bruce looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Father is dead and the league is a mess I will need a safe place for my son while I take care of the traitors."

Talia turned to leave,"This is Damian Al-Ghul Wayne my son" she turned her neck to look Bruce in the eye and said,"Take care of your son I will be taking him back after everything is in order." ________________________________________________________________________________ Just like I promised a daminette fanfic.

Lots of love,

Jasmehraj


	2. The curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is cursed.......

Hey everyone there u go new chapter. Finally the curse. Do reply and correct my mistakes.

____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone quickly learned that Damian was not raised to be civil. Even for prince Richard, it took months to talk to him let alone teach him anything. He tried his best though..... 

First time-"Oh hello Damian I am Dick your eldest broth-"He dodged a katana. Not only dodged he had to fight him because the kid was definitely aiming to kill him.

"Damian-" It is your highness to u peasant u r beneath me. I am the true blood heir not some stray like u."

Others also attempted to talk to him but to no avail. He was so induced in trying to kill him that they had to always have their guard on otherwise they will get killed.

They mostly took their turns to go inside the kingdom in disguise to learn about the corruption and problems that went past them. The king Bruce Wayne went by the name Batman, The dark night of Gotham.

Prince Richard went by Nightwing, Prince Jason went by Red Hood, Prince Timothy usually went by Red Robin while Damian had taken the name of Robin.

Slowly, very slowly Damian stopped his attempts to kill them. After about 6 years he was still too stubborn to listen to anyone bicker about his uncivil personality. They were all beneath him was his only answer, always, he would just roll his eyes and walk away like nothing. This bit him back.

One day it was a rainy night. All his brothers were gone to some other kingdom. His sister Princess Cassandra Cain was gone with her wife Stephanie Brown to Asia. He and his father were the only ones present in the castle with lady Barbara Gordon the daughter of their Minister and army chief Jim Gordon.

The guards informed him that there is an old couple standing outside in the rain.

His father had a rough night he didn't want to wake him so he just went to the doors to see the old couple standing drenched in the rain their clothes torn.

The old woman bowed when he came."We want to protect from the rain for a single night. We offer you this beautiful just like u my prince." In her hands was a single red rose so red and beautiful that it almost seemed unreal.

He growled, "How dare you insult me like this, You heathen how dare you to compare me to this pathetic rose. Who are you to give me a rose? Why did you think that I will let you get inside our palace and make it impure? Get out of here this instant."

After hearing this they both started to glow. Watching this the guards hurried to wake Bruce.

Bruce came only to see all his sons were standing their confused and Damian was shouting with pain. A very beautiful woman and a man were glowing red and green all his family went to his side."What is happening?"

Bruce ignored their questions and he turned to the man and woman and said, "What are you doing to him."

All the family was huddled close to Damian who is crying in pain.

The woman said," You are very selfish and are too stubborn to listen to your family. You have proven yourself nothing but a pain. You have suppressed all the love stating that it is a weakness."

The man came forward," Therefore we curse u, that you will as an ugly bird for the rest of your life and the whole palace will be turned accordingly. You will die when the last petal of this Rose fell."

Everyone saw in horror as Damian's face slowly turned as his eyes became big, his voice slowly turned into that of a bird, a beak grew where his nose was. His hands turned into wings and his feet turned into paws. Dick exhaled heavily," He has turned into a robin."

Almost everyone was crying. Even Alfred was shedding tears. Everyone looked in horror as the whole palace was covered in black light and all the people standing there were also covered in a blinding light. As the light faded the sky was covered in black clouds. Bruce had turned into a bat, Dick had turned to a teddy bear with a bluebird (just like in his Nightwing costume) on his chest, Jason turned to a red Armour, Tim into his favorite gold coffee glass, Cass and Stephanie had turned into small dolls and Alfred turned into a dusting broom (a duster and a broom). All the guards were turned into weapons. 

Damian muttered, not having enough strength after all the pain," Please don't do this to them I am the one at fault they did nothing."

The woman spoke," Due to the good deeds your family has done, we are giving u an opportunity to mend your mistake. All your kingdom will forget about you but no one will be able to rule your kingdom until u r breathing. Your kingdom will be completely safe. all people except the prince will be asleep until the day when he will fall in love with someone. But that person has to love him back for u to change back." They turned to leave but the man turned back and said," Remember this must happen before all the petals of the rose are shed." 

Then everyone started to fall from where they were standing. Damian just stood there crying. He fell on his knees and said, "I'll set everything right."

_______________________________________________________________________________

The old man and woman or the gods are actually Tikki and Plagg. 

Please comment as I always say I will not survive these stories if I don't get your feedback. Comment, kudos, follow do anything but please do it. Sorry for the short chapters.

Thank you for reading.

Love,

Jasmehraj.


	3. The death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dies.......

____________________________________________________________________________

A 3 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng ran to her home after playing with her friends. Her father was out of town trying to sell his baked goods. He made a baking oven that could make 20 buns at a time. He was also going to show that there. The whole town seemed to think that her father was a freak because he uses rice flour in his buns. Even her grandfather didn't talk to them because of that. She has never seen her own grandfather.She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She ran inside to her mamma" Mamma I,-" She stopped as she saw her mother collapse there. She threw the flowers away and went beside her mother,"Mamma, mamma, mamma" She just sat beside her and cried. Now after about 6-7 hours she was still sitting beside the limp body of her mother. Her voice was just a whisper "mamma, mamma". Her father came happily in his hands were mamma's favorite flowers and a rose for Marinette.

He saw them and rushed to their side. He checked her pulse but there was none. He didn't even register that he was crying he just held a red and puffy-eyed exhausted Marinette as they both cried.

There was not much people at the funeral of Sabine Cheng. Her grandmother was far across the world while his grandfather didn't even care to come. When they went to his home telling him about Sabine's death. He just said "Get out" "I don't care". Even when her father Tom Dupain begged him he just yelled"You are not my son it is a good thing that witch is dead. I don't know what that Chinese traitor did to you that you married her against my will. My son is long dead. Now get out and take your spawn with you. Don't you dare to come back. You are a shame to the name of bakers." They left from the home of her grandfather-no- she corrected 'That man is nothing to me'. They left the home of Roland Dupain.

So here she was standing with her father watching as her mother's corpse being lowered to the ground.

About two weeks later a frantic looking Gina Dupain came with red eyes and engulfed her into a hug

________________________________________________________________________________.

ok bye


	4. Present Life of Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her life so.......

  
_Enjoy_.

________________________________________________________________________________

It had been years since her mother's death but she learned to survive. Now she was about 19 years old. She went to her father's workroom to see him working on something.

"What r u doing papa?"

"I am making a steam-based carriage. It is going to save us so much money from coming and going to town. It doesn't even need horses."

Mari giggled, "Yes it is marvelous papa, Do u need something? I am going to get some books."

"Yes dear, please get me these parts."

"Okay papa."Then she went to the town.

She politely wished everyone on her way "Bonjour""Hello""Bonjour"

She always felt eyes on her but when she tried to see everyone go back to their work like they aren't staring at her.

She went inside,"Good morning Mr. Fu"

Mr. Fu turned to see her, "Ah! Marinette, How is the only book lover in the whole of the town."

"Come on Mr. Fu I am not the only one you are a book lover too. Am I wrong?"

"You certainly are right young lady."She gave him the book she borrowed.

"This story was very interesting about the creation goddess Tikki and the destruction god Plagg."

"Its not just a story my dear. They were worshiped by the people of the town miraculous with many other gods. They were called the miracle Gods but the town was attacked by the league of assassins and they were never seen after that."

"Oh! That's very bad."

"Let's forget that shall we? You wanted a new book. I've got some interesting books here."

She chose a book and turned to leave."Thank you very much, Mr. Fu."

"My pleasure young Marinette."She then bought some parts for her papa's machine and started going home. She can hear everyone around her whispering. She ignored them and read her book only to be interrupted by Adrien.

She internally groaned. He took the book directly from her hands and tossed it away like nothing. Who does he think he is? She almost sighed almost.

She instead plastered a smile on her face and said, "Oh! hello Adrien. Will you give me back my book."

He picked up the book and tried to read it, "How can u read this it has no pictures."

"I tend to use my creativity and imagination. Now give me back my book." He just tossed it away again."You know M'Lady u should get your head out of um.. these..things and get your attention on something much more important like ME." She was sick of it. When they were 13 years old, she was chosen as the main actress of the play"the tale of ladybug and chat noir" They became friends that way. She met many new people like Alya, Adrien, Aurore, Kagami and some old friends like Nino, Kim, and Alex. After the play got to hit another actress came Lila. She lied about her and accomplishing other things etc. etc. Don't even get her started at that. Adrien got a crush on her and called her M'lady when she was ladybug and Princess when he meets her as Marinette. Alya seemed determined to get them together while Aurore, Kagami, and Lila seemed to hate her for that. She was pissed so she left that circus *cough* play *cough*. Without her, the role was given to Lila who of course ruined the play."I am sorry Adrien but I need to go and help my father." His lackey Nino (who was the boyfriend of Alya thus pushed the two together) said, "Yes the old man needs all the help he can find." They both started laughing."Don't talk about my father like that." Adrien just ignored what she said and said, "Princess I think you should dine with us tonight."Before she could reply an explosion was heard and she went running to her home. She went inside the workshop and opened the windows. After the smoke cleared she went to stand on the side of her father. He was coughing. She patted his back as he sat, "I don't think I can do this Marinette." "Yes, you can papa. Here are the parts you will build the machine and will become a proud inventor baker." "You think that?" "I always have." Hearing these words he started to work."Papa, do you think I am odd?"No sweetie, what makes u think that?" "I like to read books and I make my own dresses so I look much different than the others, so they stare at me and whisper behind my back."She frowned and started"And Adrien.." "What about Adrien he is a handsome young boy what others think doesn't matter" "I don't like him like that. Yes handsome, coward, rude; He is a big NO"Her father just laughed. Marinette pouted. Suddenly the machine started ."Papa u did it." "I did it."(they did a happy dance)"I told you, papa, that you will do it and now u will be able to win the fair competition."Yes, my dear. I must go now."She waved goodbye to her father as he went to the city for the annual fair.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Comment, vote and follow. Thank you for reading my books._

_Love_ ,

_Jasmehraj._


	5. Wolf attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was attacked.......

You know what I'm going to update anyways.

Hey there is the update.

Damian is alone because everyone is in deep sleep and they are not going to wake until he loves someone and they will change back when the person(duh, Marinette) loves him back which is not gonna happen....wait.....Is it?

We'll see that for now enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tom rode Philippe with the machine strapped firmly on the back. They had to go through the forest to reach the city. Inside the forest it was quiet. If one didn't know better they will think that this forest was quiet and peaceful. Anyone who underestimates the power of the forest eventually ends up dead.

Slowly, he made his way through the forest. The sun had already set and the darkness was consuming the forest. The road split into two. They saw the signs. It was clear that someone had messed with the signs. Reluctantly, Tom crossed his fingers and went to his USUALLY lucky side, right. 

The forest started getting darker and darker as they moved further in the forest, it was no longer quiet. He could hear the sounds of wolves and owls and they were getting louder and louder with every second. Tom ignored that. BIG MISTAKE.

Wolves had surrounded him. He tried to escape but in his rush, He fell down from Philippe and almost fell off the edge of the ghat. It started raining heavily.

He was forced to walk without any light but after a few minutes, the wolves spotted him again and ran after him. He ran to find somewhere safe. He ran until he found a gate. He banged on the gate again and again as he tried to get inside. He was able to get inside the door. He turned to see a very big palace in front of him. He went inside and called if someone was inside.

Suddenly a hooded figure came and pointed what was those?.... Metal feathers, no they were blades. "....you?" The hooded figure asked.

"I am sorry Monsieur I didn't get what u said."

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Monsieur I was attacked by wolves and I wanted shelter for a night as its raining."

The hooded figure looked him up and down to see if he was telling the truth. He was drenched

completely and was shivering.

It reminded him of the old couple. He said, "Let me escort you to your room. Just don't try to explore much, otherwise, there will be consequences."

Damian escorted Tom to a room with a fireplace and gave him some clothes. "Remember you will not leave the room and do not think that you are welcome here again. I will not be tolerating you again."

After saying this he went away.

________________________________________________________________________________

Eh. these things are too short I don't know why? So please don't blame me.

Well Damian has to make sure this is not another God asking for shelter in a rainy night *sighing dreamily* just like old times.

Share your opinions in the comment section. Bug out.

Love,

Jasmehraj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the weird things written on the upside. I am actually copy-pasting it so, yeah ignore them. They are old.


	6. Prisoner for life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is imprisoned.........

*shrugging* Just read it.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The mystery man gave him some warm soup and warm clothes. The clothes looked very expensive. The palace was very large and beautiful. He wondered why no one else lived here. After some time he heard a voice firm and commanding, "Come with me."

He nodded and followed him. They came to the dining room. He sat and gestured him to do the same.

"Why are you here?"

"I am a baker but I also invent things. I was going to the city when I got lost. Then I was attacked by wolves and my horse ran away when I fell from the top of him. The wolves chased me and I found your castle. Thank you for saving me Monsieur I don't know how to thank you I don't know what my daughter would have done if you hadn't saved me."

The person nodded, "Never tell about this castle to anybody. Not about me. Nothing related to this castle should go to anyone. Am I understood?"

"Whatever you say, sir. Why are you living here alone?"

"My family has gone somewhere so I am the in charge of the palace until then."

The person stood up and said, "I assume you know your way to your room, as I said before don't go exploring." and with that, he was gone.

After finishing his dinner, he started towards his room. "I wonder where he is?"

On his way he watched all the paintings and statues. He didn't even notice that he is going in the wrong direction. He suddenly arrived in a very strange room, There was an armor nothing like the others, it had a red emblem like something on it, there was also a broom with a duster on one side. A very beautiful looking cup. There was also a strange toy like the thing it had two small ears, two beautiful blue eyes, and another blue emblem on its chest and it was extremely soft like it is made to hug. He walked further in to find two very detailed humans like dolls. 

He took the dolls, the teddy bear (not that he knows what it is) and the cup to his room. He tried to see what the strange toy is made of He took a sharp thing and was about to cut it when he heard an "NOOOOOOOOOO"

He looked at the door to see the man but this time his hood was down. He gasped in horror. His face was like a bird. Before he could think more, the beast came and lifted him up from the ground, "How dare you to touch them? I saved you, let you inside my palace and this is the thank you I get. You know what you could have done!! I told you not to come out of the room."

"I am really sorry Monsieur. I didn't intend to hurt anything.I-I-I just got carried away."

"I'll show you what you get for not listening to me."

He threw him inside a cell, "You-You're a monster."

"You have sealed your fate yourself. Why did you agree to stay with the monster in the first place?" Then he walked away leaving a very desperate and crying man behind the bars.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Hey! don't call him a monster Tom you were literally about to kill his favorite sibling.

I've made Damian a little kiddish than the beast cause you know he thinks it's his fault and he doesn't want his family to suffer. He wants to change for saving his family. Because he cares for them and feels like a failure. 

Good Ol' Tom thought he must have more of these things so he tried to research them, well, particularly Dick who is currently a sleeping teddy bear, Cass and Steph who are dolls and Tim who is a coffee cup or glass?

What is in the next chapter?

welllllll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We shall wait and see shouldn't we *wink*

So it's not the classic beauty and the beast and I hope you will like it.

Love,

Jasmehraj.


	7. Me and my characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just you, our characters and your lovely author.

_**Let's talk to the story characters with our little lovely author** _

__

_**________________________________________________________________________________** _

__

_**Me narrating** _

__

_**Marinette** _

__

_**"Marinette is mentally exhausted. She can't even have the urge to punch Adrien in the face or break his teeth because of your lovely author."** _

__

_**"Who does he think he is? We are meant to be together. We are soulmates. You should focus on me. I have started to pity myself. Change my personality author I want to punch him and all the backstabbers in their faces. Long gone are the two goody shoes."** _

__

_**"No"** _

__

_**"But- But why?"** _

__

_**"I want to say that I can relate to you but I can't cause only you have a stalker babe."** _

__

_**"Why are you doing this?"** _

__

_**"Don't worry you will get a happy ending because I don't like angst but some salt can't hurt can it?"** _

__

_**"Why so much suffering?"** _

__

_**"You are my favorite character."** _

__

_**"What type of reason is that?"** _

__

_**"Your suffering should be equal to what you gain so the more you suffer the more you gain. You know there should be a balance in the world."** _

__

_**"So the more people hate me the more love I get?"** _

__

_**"I suppose so."** _

__

_**"I am ready for all the suffering u throw at me."** _

__

_**"Then get ready to reject the horribly obsessive Adrien ."** _

__

_**"I do it every day what can be different this time?"** _

__

_**"So you're challenging me huh?"** _

__

_**"Me, no I'm not-"** _

__

_**"Challenge accepted. You will have to reject him in front of everyone or you have to be his lovely wife and then u will have to sing a song 'Oh Mrs. Adrien'"** _

__

_**"But-"** _

__

_**"No buts"** _

__

_**"Next"** _

__

_**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

__

**Damian**

__

_**Your lovely author** _

__

**"You are the reason I am suffering. I am so alone. Why can't you stick to the original story? You made everyone go to deep sleep. Made me a bird. I can't even pick a Katana. The enchantress gave the beast 21 years and you gave me just 3 years what the hell?"**

__

_**"BLABLABLABLA Bla you whine too much"** _

__

**"I wasn't finished yet. You made the curse in which we all will die if I didn't fall in love in three years-"**

__

_**"Stop whining. You should have patience."** _

__

**"NO-"**

__

_**"I said patience r u even listening to me she is on her way. Don't worry I'll give you hands-free with your family. There. Happy."** _

__

**"I-"**

__

_**"So demanding. Next."** _

__

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

__

{Batfam} 

__

_**{Sweet Lil' Innocent me}** _

__

"Why are we dolls?" 

__

_**"I dunno. I felt like making your dolls."** _

__

"Why is Alfred a dusting broom and not a chef's hat." 

__

_**"......................"** _

__

_**"Why the hell did I not make your big rocks? What type of question was that?"** _

__

"When will we get up." 

__

_**"You didn't hear Tikki? When Damiboo will fall in love of course."** _

__

"Damiboo? 

__

_**"Heh DO tell Damian I said that he will hate the name. Lila gave it to him."** _

__

"When is he going to fall in love?" 

__

_**"............................."** _

__

_**"Get out"** _

__

"What" 

__

_**"GET OUT U nosy detectives. I will not tell all the story to readers just because of your nosiness. Just wait and see all of you."** _

__

_**__________________________________________________________________________** _

__

"..........................................."

__

_**"I just felt like writing garbage."** _

__

_**"Please don't kill me"** _

__

_**Love,** _

__

_**Jasmehraj** _

__

_**[Maniacal Laughing]** _

__

__


	8. The marriage proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadadada.....

  
_________________________________________________________________________________

She was happily singing to herself and sketching a new dress, unaware of anything going on in the outside world. She was making a design based on Tikki and Plagg. Designing and Books were the only things that helped her to escape from the outside world and prevent her to die from boredom. They had moved here after she lost all her friends and the environment was getting toxic. They moved from all the way from their home to here in Gotham. Her Nonna helped to pick this place. According to her, this place was extremely peaceful and Marinette was happy they moved here. She could relax here without thinking about her ex-friends.

Adrien, she groaned. According to him, his father had sent him here so that he can be 'safe'. What a Coincidence we met again M'lady. She knows how big of a coincidence he is talking about. After 3 peaceful years, he found her and made it his goal to make her life hell. She has been rejecting him for almost a year, he still didn't understand. Why can't he stop? She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

Then a very important thought came into her mind" _IT'S AWFULLY QUIET, SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN_ ". Adrien is plotting something. It has been a year of this continuous torture, she had also been his best friend for 3 years she can tell that he is plotting something. Not to mention her instincts are never wrong. She sighed and tried to prepare herself for whatever he has planned.

She pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind and gave some final touches to the gown. She had made a floor-length gown that was red-colored and had a black color that starts from the bottom and faded toward the knees. She decided to make it. She watched the time. She can finish it till sunset. She started making it unaware of a certain someone celebrating a few feet away from her house.

Adrien woke up with another dream of Marinette. She has changed. He has changed too. Now everyone in the town is afraid of the boy who couldn't even kill a fly a few years back. He has changed for the better while she has become distant, all her smiles around him are fake. She didn't act like that when they were children. She just. ugh. He has to do something so that she just can't escape him. 'She is mine'. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to his mind _(Gross that is the most idiotic idea You could think of)._ She was very kind so she can't reject him out in public. She will have to say yes.T hat's how the planning of the wedding started.

Everything was getting according to his plan. There was a perfect and romantic environment. He was looking handsome. There was a big crowd. Today she will be his final. He raised a hand and Nino gestured the band to stop playing. Everything was silent.

"Now I am gonna ' **propose to the girl** '" Everyone laughed.

He knocked at the door.

Marinette had just finished the gown. She tried it on. It was beautiful. She was about to do pigtails when she heard a knock on the door. She carefully went to the door and saw who was outside. ADRIEN. She facepalmed. Just her luck. She opened the door just enough to show her eyes. "Yes?"

He pushed the door open, "Oh, you have dressed so beautifully for our wedding darling. Let's go. Everyone is waiting."He grabbed her hand only for it to be snatched back by her.

He looked at her to see a single raven eyebrow raised. "I am not going anywhere. I don't have time for your games Adrien. I have to give some finishing touches on my dress."

He grabbed her arm tightly, "All the people are outside waiting for you. You wouldn't humiliate me like that right M'lady."Her left eye twitched.

He let go of her arm and sat on the table with his muddy boots on. The nerve. Then he took her favorite book in his hand while rambling about the books being waste of time. Then he threw the book away and right into her favorite crockery. The whole shelve hit the ground and turned into small pieces.

 **HOW DARE HE** destroy the mamma's crockery.

She was _vibrating_ with anger but he didn't seem to take a hint. He held out his arm for her to take, "Shall we?"

She came close to him, grabbed his arm and _threw_ him out of the door. After locking the door she packed her dress and started cleaning as nothing happened. It was easy to throw him they had to do it on the stage too. She just had experience throwing things.

Adrien fell right into a mud puddle."Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

Nino came to him,"Are you alright dude?"

He just shoved him away which caused both of them to fall in the mud. He went straight to his house ordering everyone(more like barking at everyone) to 'Get lost. Idiots.'

Marinette was filling water when Phillippe came running to her. She tried to calm him down, "Shhh shh everything is alright Philippe."

When the horse calmed then she watched to see the machine strapped firmly in the back and her papa was nowhere to be seen."Where's papa Philippe?"

She wasted no time and sat on Philippe's back after untying the machine," Lead me to him."

They went to the jungle and started searching. They found the footprints of her father(his feet are large It's easy to identify them) among the wolves. They followed them but wolves spotted them and ran to catch up with them. She saw big gates ahead so she threw her lantern far away to distract the wolves. The wolves took the bait (You wanna ask why? Well let's say just her luck;)). The wolves ran in the opposite direction as they proceeded towards the gate.

She saw a hat through the gates."That's papa's hat."

________________________________________________________________________________

_Now she is going to meet him soon._

_Okay bye my flowers._

_Love,_

_Jasmehraj._


	9. Beauty meets her 🐦 bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet......

Hey guys they finally met. Some emotional drama, some hope, and a little argument later.

Enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________

She pushed open the gates and went inside slowly."Hello."

"Hello"

"Is someone here?"

"Hello" 

She roamed through the halls. She heard some noise and went into its direction. She came face to face with

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who you say?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the person whose voice she followed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Still asking who?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She came face to face with her papa behind the bars." Papa." She yelled.

He turned to her. His eyes widened, "No Marinette, Go away. You are not safe here."

"Who did this to you, papa?"Now, Marinette was shaking with anger.

"Marinette sweetie, Listen to me. Go home you are not safe here."

"I am not going anywhere without you Papa."

"You don't understand-"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?"The new voice demanded.

She turned to see a person with wings and face of a bird. 'Another sorry ass decision of mine' She thought as she stood up and glared at him pointing her index finger at his chest 'Who he is huge.',"Listen to me Monsieur I am his daughter and I have come to take him back. So free him. Am I clear?"

He looked taken aback by her response, which was clearly not what he was expecting. His scowl deepened, "I will not let him go. He will tell everyone about me. He cannot fulfill his promise for one night. What is the guarantee that he will do so his whole life?"

"Take me instead."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me in his place."

"And Why would I give away a criminal for an innocent person?"

"If you have me then he will not breathe a word about you or this palace. Will you?"She turned to her Papa, "No you have the whole world to see you. I am an old man."

"Are you sure?" The person asked her, a hint of softness in his voice.

"Yes I am."

Her Papa wanted to argue but she cut him off, "No Papa."

Watching the seriousness in her voice, he felt tears build in his eyes.

"Why can't you just go home, marry Adrien, and achieve your dreams. Forget about me."

"Give me a satisfying reason that I should go back or that I should marry a person who will keep me as a trophy wife, who doesn't respect my hobbies, my dreams, who doesn't know the meaning of boundaries or why should I forget the person who raised me, who was the only one I had to lean on, who helped me to heal after I saw my mother die in my arms SHE DIED IN MY ARMS, PAPA. I WAS A KID. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T GIVE ANY MIND TO WHAT PEOPLE SAID ABOUT ME, WHO SUPPORTED ME AND YOU WANT ME TO FORGET YOU. WHY? WAS IT THAT EASY FOR YOU TO FORGET ABOUT MAMMA HA?"She was crying and shaking by the end of her sentence.

Damian was standing there shocked. She had a tragic backstory, blue eyes, black hair, pale skin and she was beautiful. She had a spirit of a warrior just like any other Wayne. She can be her. I can finally break the curse. Some hope grew in his chest.

On the other hand, Tom was speechless. He couldn't find himself to deny his daughter. She lost her mother at a young age, she had lost the only family aside from him and he couldn't find it in himself to make her lose the only family she has. She is a survivor and she is a strategist but he is going to do something foolish which will endanger both of them. He hesitantly nodded. 

Damian opened the cage wordlessly. He scooped his daughter into a hug, "Why?"

"I want you to fulfill your dreams. I don't want to marry Adrien. He set up a wedding. He was forcing me to marry him. Promise me you are not going to talk to him."

"I promise."

"Promise me you are not going to tell anyone about this place. Nothing."

He hesitated."If you told anyone MARK MY WORDS papa your daughter is dead."

His eyes widened and he immediately said, "You have my word Marinette sweetie."

He gave a look of hatred to Damian before walking behind him as they both showed him out.

Once they were at the gate Marinette said, "Goodbye Papa."

"Goodbye, my precious daughter."He sat on Philippe and rode away as fast as he could still crying.

Marinette closed the gate and turned to Damian, "Let's go."

He just nodded and they made their way towards the castle.

________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for all the support you are showing me I seriously love you guys. Now I understand why Mari loved meeting new people.

Love,

Jasmehraj


	10. Her first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first day in the 🏰........

Guys today is Beauty and the birds Monday yoo hoo. I'll change this picture later.

Anyways. Here is her first day.

When they reached inside, she made her way towards the cells. "Where are you going, Miss?"

She turned to face him, confusion visible on her features, "I am going where my father was?"

He just said,"Follow me."

She was taken aback, "What?"

He just turned to her face scowling as always, "Do you want to stay there?"

The words came out of her mouth without thinking, "No."

He nodded and said,"Then follow me."

He led her to a room. The room was big, much bigger than what she was used to. It was kinda dusty but nothing she couldn't handle. The room had a big bed which looked very comfortable. She just looked in awe at the architecture of the building. The view was magnificent. She touched the fabric of the curtains. There was a closet. She opened it to reveal 3-4 simple but pretty dresses. The voice of Damian brought her out of her stupor.

"I am sorry it is a little dusty Miss...."

"Marinette. Its okay Monsieur."

"You can call me Robin."

She smiled brightly, "Its a very beautiful name Robin." Damian felt his cheeks burn not that she could see it due to the feathers.

"Please don't go wandering alone in the palace. Don't touch any weird looking things without permission. I hope you will not do the same thing your father did. Otherwise, you are welcome to the palace. I can't do much but I.... try to do as much as I can. The dresses in the closet will fit you fine." He said, looking away. He met her eyes and hesitantly said," I will call you for dinner soon."

She nodded, face neutral, "I don't think I am hungry."

He turned towards the door and said before going through the door," I understand that you are scared. I will provide you with everything while you are here. I did the same with your father but I don't tolerate the people who break promises."He turned the doorknob, "I will provide your dinner inside your room, Miss. Marinette." With that, he went away. She felt a peck of guilt in her chest. She shrugged it off. Then she looked at the dresses. 

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. She opened it after some time. Robin was standing there with food. He shoved it in her hands, "Food for you." With that, he went away. She sat on her bed, looking at the food. It was nothing much some soup, salad, and some juice. Looks like he is a vegetarian or he thinks that she is one. She rose the spoon to take a sip of the soup but stopped the spoon near her lips. "What if it was poisoned? But if he wanted to hurt her he would have done so the moment she came here." Her thoughts drifted to his statement earlier. 'I will provide you with everything. I did the same with your father but I don't tolerate the people who break their promises.' What did his father do to earn a life long prison? He is a very good man. Robin seems kind too but he is just cold. But her father..?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Even if he has poisoned it isn't like it mattered, she is stuck here for her whole life. She drank the soup. It was very tasty. She will ask him for the recipe. After finishing she just sat there. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. She opened it. Just like she had assumed Robin was standing there. 

"I take it you enjoyed the food?" He said when he saw the empty bowl, plate, and glass.

She smiled a little too bright because Robin looked away for a moment. She started, "Oh it was delicious. Did you make it yourself? Are you a vegetarian? Can you tell me the recipe? Can you-" She cut herself off flushing bright red. She dropped her face in her hands.

"Sorry, I ramble whenever I am nervous or excited, I wanted to say I found your food very delicious Robin." She heard a very musical laugh. She looked up to see Robin was laughing but she had never heard this type of voice since she had met him mean, his voice is always muffled, bird-like? This is more human-like. Apparently, she was staring too long wit a love-sick like the expression on her face because he covered his laugh with a cough.

She pouted, "Why did you stop laughing? Am I not funny enough?" She crossed her arms.

He was red but the feathers saved him otherwise his reputation of Ice Prince would have been ruined, "I am sorry Miss Marinette but I have never seen someone who can manage to be nervous, beautiful, and cute at the same time." He covered his beak realizing his beak. Now her face was scarlet red. She closed the door in his face. He cracked a smile. She opened the door again wide enough for her gorgeous blue eyes to stare at him, "You are going to give me a tour of the palace tomorrow."

"What?" He said kinda confused.

"I can't be locked in a single room waiting for you to direct me to everywhere. This is my home now."

"Oh yes." He said suddenly interested in the floor, "Tomorrow."

"Yes Tomorrow." Then she closed the door. When she was sure he was gone, she sighed and tug her hair. She realized, "I have a crush on the person I am supposed to live with for God knows how many years." Maybe the first day wasn't that bad but she knew she was screwed. Horribly screwed.

On the other side of the castle Damian stood in front of a bat hanging upside down. He sighed, "I found her Father. I will set everything right."

Phew that was long. Marinette has a crush. Damian has manners and he is sad.

Okay bye.

Love,

Jasmehraj


	11. Bonding and regrets

Guys I am not dead, I am alive and here's the new chapter. Damian Marinette

Enjoy.

BONDING

Damian woke up early like usual and meditated. It was harder than usual. Thoughts like 'Is she really her?' 'Is she actually going to fall for someone so cold, ugly and weird voice like him?' or like' Will he be able to actually fall for her?' She had all the Wayne characteristics but he doesn't have much time left. He doesn't believe in this 'love at first sight' fantasy.

He sighed and opened his eyes. He was raised as an assassin, he knew how to woo woman, right? It was a part of his training sure but he does not have to woo her. Grayson had told him that there's a difference between loving someone and wooing someone. He didn't understand it at that time so he had cut him off. He really wished he had talked to him a little more.

He dressed for the day. He is now even bigger than his father which adds to his 'How he is creepy' list. He went to her room and knocked on the door. She immediately opened the door. Her eyes were kinda red and she looked exhausted. He didn't mean to but his mouth moved itself to say," Is the bed not right? Do you want to change the room or is your dress not comfortable?" Panic was clear in his voice.

Her eyes widened, "No it's Ok. I just had a hard time sleeping cause its too big and comfortable, I've never been to a castle and now I am living in one."

He was a tad bit relieved. "I was here to ask would you like your breakfast here like last night or are you going to do breakfast with me?"

She pretended to think," Have you prepared it yet?"

"No I haven't." There was a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Can I help you to make breakfast?" She acted like a cute and innocent animal and her smile really did the thing. "Of course."

She nodded and went inside to change.

They reached the kitchen and prepared the breakfast. They asked each other small questions and gave each other vague and small answers.

"Which is your favorite colour?"

"Blue."So now he was flirting with her with a straight face. Well, two can play this game.

"Your clothes look small for you." She casually said.

"Yes they do."He casually answered.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked casually.

"Green." She answered as casually.

"How long have you been living here?" 

"Certainly longer than you." She pouted at that

"I am re-designing your clothes."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her.

"I make my own clothes. Don't worry I am very good at it."

"Ok."She has to admit he has a very good poker face.

"You have teeth?"

"No I don't."

"For real?"

"Yes, for real."

"You are trying to look cool and collected. It's not working."

".........."

"Well at least I tried."

They set their plates down and ate their breakfast in silence. She can see he is having a problem with eating (she is clearly not staring at him without blinking. Nooooppe) but he is very good at hiding it. Well, she doesn't blame him, he does have a long break after all. They finished their breakfast in silence.

"Now let's get to work."

"What do you mean Miss Marinette?"

"You need new clothes. Now guide me to somewhere where I can get to work."

He had to take her after a long argument. The room was very dusty."Miss Marinette, you can go to your room while I clean the room."

"Of course I can but I will not. It's too much for you to clean." She crossed her arms and dared him to defy her. 

"As you wish." Good." They cleaned the whole room and washed the fabrics. By afternoon it was clean. She stood up and said, "Now, let's take your measurements."

She took his measurements and was about to start when he put a wing? on her shoulder."You need some fresh air. Come let me show you the way to the gardens."

Marinette was in awe when they reached the gardens. So many different types of flowers, trees, bushes. She loved it. She spun around. If only she could draw a dress or two. Her fingers were twitching and she had a super-wide smile on her face. 

"Are you okay Mademoiselle Marinette?" Robin asked from where he was standing.

"Yes." She laughed nervously. "It's just that when I get inspiration for my clothes I draw them, then make them."

He nodded, "Follow me, Miss Marinette." She was confused but still followed him. They reached a room. It had various things written there, shapes and letters (They were invention blueprints. Barbara and Tim's or anyone who liked to invent invention room) Robin stopped.

She looked as she lifted his paw (talon) and grabbed a brush-like a thing which was clearly not a brush. He grabbed some papers also and handed them to her. She frowned.

"Let's go." He said confusing her further but she wasn't planning to argue with him. She followed him and they were again in the gardens.

"What is this?" She was very confused.

"Push this here. And then try to draw." She did as he told. She drew a line. It was so smooth and easy to write with.

"It lasts much longer than a normal pencil and doesn't need painting like brushes. You can also click this." She tried again.

"It changed the colour!!!"

He showed her how to properly work with it. They ate snacks together. When they were both exhausted they lied down on the grass. Marinette broke the silence, "You didn't give me a tour today. How am I supposed to avoid doing what my father did if I don't know what not to do."

The reminder of why she was here in the first place caused the mood to sour.

"I will show the castle to you tomorrow Miss Marinette." She just stood up dusted herself and went towards inside, "I am making some clothes until then."

He sighed and went to his usual mourning place.

REGRETS

Tom was very miserable. Her daughter confessing how difficult her life actually is. She always complained but he just shrugged it off as a joke. If he hadn't stayed with the monster in the first place, she would have been sitting inside her home happily making clothes and reading books, not in some castle behind the bars. He should have pushed harder. God knows what the monster is going to do with her. His heart ached. He couldn't tell anyone due to his promise but he didn't want to lose his daughter either. He looked at the portrait of his wife. Marinette made it from her memories. She is a very good painter. And he failed to protect her.

A stray tear fell from his eye, "What should I do Sabine?"

He cried himself to sleep.

Thank you for reading my story. No, it's not finished yet, don't worry I'm not discontinuing it. If you have any confusion ask me in the comments.

Love,

Jasmehraj.


	12. The argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some daminette

Guys. This is the update if you are confused about why the gap? Let me tell you I update this book every Monday. If you didn't know.

________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a month since Marinette had taken his place at the dungeon. He was getting worried. 'God knows what the creature is doing to his daughter. He has to do something. But he can't tell anyone.' He was a mess. He didn't experiment on anything since then. He just sits in front of Sabine's portrait and cries. What is he supposed to do?

He looked outside. He needs to stay strong. His daughter sacrificed herself for his dream. He trusts his daughter. She will come back eventually. She always does and a 6 feet monster is nothing she can't handle. 

He stood up and get to work. He will make something that will make her proud.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette has been here for a month. She doesn't know what to think of this place, it is beautiful. Robin has just been nice to her. But if he is so nice, why did he capture her father in the first place? She has so many questions. Why does he live here alone? Where are the people who were in the portraits? , "Maybe I should ask him." She rubbed her chin in thought.

She went to the gardens to find him. He was painting with his wings. How? He can't get any more amazing, can he? Shoot.

He looked at her, "Is there any problem, mademoiselle?"

She gulped, "I had some questions." She said hesitantly.

He hummed.

"What did my father do?" He flinched.

"Something terrible." She nodded, "But still what was so bad that you decided to exile him?" She pushed.

"I can't answer that Miss. Marinette." He turned away.

"Why? Cause you don't have a proper answer? My father is the kindest person I know. What did he do to earn such a terrible fate?" She raised her voice, eyes closed and brows furrowed. She was feeling a headache coming.

He was furious, "Well he couldn't keep his promise. I can't see how curiosity is bigger than a promise."

She was taken aback by his fury," The only reason I am here is that you like to control people? You couldn't control my father that's why you held him prisoner."

"Get out." He said. Voice dangerous.

"What-"

"I don't need heathens like you. It's only about a year, I spent the past few years alone. I can spend the rest by myself too. GET LOST." His eyes were flashing green. He was looking terrifying.

Marinette wasted no time and fled out of the door with Phillipe, "Heyah." Then she was out.

Damian realized his mistake. The curse has caused the effect of Lazarus to double. He could've killed her, the only person who can help him break the curse.

He ran after her. If she left it will be bad he will never be able to lift the curse.

_________________________________

Marinette didn't know where she was going. She was scared of his eyes. They were not the normal jade green they were something else. They were terrifying. She didn't notice the wolves. BIG MISTAKE. 

She was surrounded by the wolves and she had nothing to distract them. Tears flew down her pink cheeks. She closed her eyes as a wolf attacked her. But the attack never came. She opened her eyes to see Robin fighting the wolves. He was fighting very skillfully but was outnumbered.

He somehow managed to get rid of all the wolves but when she tried to thank him, he fell on his knees. He had a big gash on his waist. He wasn't even making noise even if it looked really painful. He fainted.

She carried him to the castle.

_________________________________

When Damian woke up, he was sitting on a chair and Marinette was bandaging his waist. 

First things first, "I-I... I am sorry." He said. He never apologized to anyone. So it was hard, like very hard but he said it.

She smiled, "It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed."

He frowned, "I want to tell you but I can't. I promise that I will but I can't now."

Her smile turned sad, "Thank you for saving me."

He smiled a very small, barely visible smile, "I couldn't let a beauty like you die just because of your stubbornness." That earned him a punch on the arm. 

"You are the one that is stubborn to run after the said beauty without any weapons other than some metal feathers." Damian snorted.

They both laughed a happy, deep laugh clutching their stomach.

There started a beautiful friendship.

________________________________________________________________________________

Basically Marinette has a crush on him. He knows he has to love her to lift the curse.

I hope you liked the chapter.

Thank you for your support.

JAS OUT;)


	13. Heart to heart

Hey guys, I'm really really super duper sorry for the wait. I suppose it's time to get on the schedule. So,

Hello, Today ************************** oh, can't tell have to read yourselves.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Marinette had become best friends since the incident. Robin noticed small things like his beak were smaller than last time and his wings were losing feathers. It was strange. Is he dying? No, that can't be it. Life will never let go of him so easily. It will make sure to torture him. Marinette was the best thing that ever happened to him. Well, many things happened to him but he never acknowledged them. She is brave he has to admit. He tries to keep his temper at bay. From years, he has been trapped in here, with no outlet to release his anger, he can't be Robin anymore, he couldn't kill anyone (not that he did after coming to the palace), hell he cannot pick up a katana. He shook his head and went to wake Marinette up for a breakfast.

He has come to know in this past month that waking Marinette up is a pain, even more pain than Drake. He knocked on the door, no answer.

He sighed and headed inside, "Miss. Marinette." She had given him permission after a while to wake her up.

No response from her side.He sighed.

"Miss Marinette. You are late for work." She bolted awake. She frantically looked here and there, only to pause when she looked at Robin.

"You really had to huh." Marinette pouted.

"Yes I did." Marinette stood and went to change her clothes.

Damian just sighed and just jumped downstairs. Yes, literally jumped. His feet or rather his talons hit the ground but it didn't hurt. He was wearing boots.

He was making breakfast when Marinette came with some berries in a basket. 

"Good Morning Robin."

"Good Morning Miss Marinette." She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, no miss."

"Greetings Marinette."He cracked a smile.

"Good. You look lost. "

"It is the time of year-"

"Which time?" Marinette asked questioningly.

"Gala time. This palace used to have galas every year. About 20-30. This time of the year, they were exceptionally big."

"So, before it was enchanted." He looked at him, eyes wide.

She moved her hands frantically," I just assumed it was so because you can't exactly be a bird as I have observed from your chats and the way you hold yourself, the uneasiness you always have." He nodded.

"Yes. That's right. I was mean to some...... people who did this." Marinette decided to ditch the topic.

"So, you know how to dance?"

"Yes, I do. You don't?"

"I don't know the elite's dance. I never got a chance to learn it." She shrugged.

"Ok then come downstairs, we will start after breakfast." Her jaw almost fell on the ground.

"You.... You, the cold, stoic Robin is offering to actually teach me to dance?" He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn.

"You don't want to learn it?"

"I do, well-"

"Then do as I say." She snorted.

"As you wish your highness."

After dinner they stood in a room as he taught her dance.

"One step, ouch..." She lifted her foot and blushed.

"Sorry, I am a klutz."

"It's ok, I think I am not that good teacher either." He guided her hands to the right directions, showed her how and when to lift her foot. 

"You did well." He said, dusting invisible dust on his clothes.

"Thank you, Monsieur Robin. I had such an excellent teacher after all." He blushed and for the first time, she saw him blushing because his feathers had decreased enough to show the color of his face. His voice now sounded less birdy and more human than last time.

He shook his head and said," I think it's time to show you."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Show me what?"

He took her hand and guided her towards the room where his family was. She looked around and saw different types of wonderful things, she had never seen before, all set neatly in a row. There were some shields and some arrows, swords. As they went further inside, there were chairs, stool, a furball?, a cow made of mud........... 

They went further in and he opened the door. It was a more decorated section. The first thing she saw was a broom and a duster? An Armour? Dolls? A furry doll thing? A weird glass made of gold? What is this place?

Then a light caught her attention. She looked to see a rose that was glowing under a glass. And up a bat, a very big bat appeared to be sleeping.

She looked at Robin questioningly. "This is, t-this is my...."

Worry started to grow in her eyes with each second passed.

He sighed to control himself, " You wanted to know what your father did?"

She nodded,"Yes."

He touched the glass on top of the rose," When I was cursed to be a bird, my family was turned into these..." He gestured to them. Then he walked to the teddy bear and the dolls. He picked them up gently.

"This is my brother Dick and these are my sisters. Your father took them and-and almost cut him open. He-he was almost killed. I put him in the dungeon, I am sorry but I was scared." His head was low.

She looked around and then finally at Robin," What you did was totally justified. I am sorry for snapping at you I-I."

He cut her off and said," When the last petal fall, all of my family will die, just because I couldn't control my temper, just because of my ego......."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "They wanted me to feel guilty, to know how lucky I was, how I should have acknowledged.........." He fell silent and showed her a mirror.

She looked into the mirror, there was what seemed to be an overly happy prince trying to talk to a boy who was tanner than him and looked like a prince and was scowling. The big prince covered the eyes of the smaller one and took him into a room. After many protests from the boy, he let go of him and many other people came into view. They were all looking royalty to her and we're wishing a happy birthday to the boy but he just scowled harder and stormed out barking insults at them. She looked at Robin who was indeed crying.

"Don't worry Robin you are now much better than that boy, you have grown and you are mature. I'm here for you." Her voice cracked. They both cried hugging each other all night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My favorite part of the story, the thing I was waiting for IS COMING CLOSE. I hope you liked the chapter bye.

Love Love Love Love,

Jasmehraj.


	14. Umm.. Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has adjusted into the castle. Living in a castle with your crush, do what you want just the dream of every girl...   
> It should be easy.  
> But is it? Let's read how a typical breakfast of out beauty goes with her bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? I guess... Okay I apologise for taking too much time but we are back on track! Here I come with an update. This chapter may look very different from the others... Well cause you see... I have been reading a lot of books lately and the vocabulary may be kinda different than normal too. Have fun reading and comment and vote and stuff.  
> AND PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES! I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT! LOVE YOU 💞

The new redness in the comforting darkness had me squinting my eyes to go back to the darkness. I moved my hands to cover my face with the blanket, but a rough voice pulled me out from my struggles to go back to sleep. 

"It's time to open your eyes angel."

I groaned and rolled on my stomach in an attempt to brush the person away. But it seems like he didn't get the hint.

"I already let you sleep one extra hour. You need to get up." 

Realising nothing can be done right now, I feigned sleep as my last resort. I heard a sigh.

"I know you are awake, Madamoseil." 

I opened one eye to see a pair of emeralds looking back at me. I sat and opened my eyes fully. 

"Good morning to you too Robin. You know I'm not a morning person but you just have to disrupt my sleep don't you?"

A chuckle left his beak. I smiled. They say 'the first impression is the last impression.' But I can clearly feel my impression of him is changing. When I look into those green pools, I see pain and longing. He tries to look through but his eyes give everything away. I don't know why but I find myself enjoying his company. If someone had told me that I will enjoy his company when I came here, I would have bi**h-slapped them right there. 

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who was eager to wake up early, help me feed the birds?" His expression is almost the same but I can see amusement in his eyes, he knows he's winning.

"Fair enough." I touch the corner of my lip to feel some drool. I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. I jumped out of bed with a squeal. But my clumsy self can't do anything good. So instead of landing on my feet, I got tangled in the blanket and fell off the bed. I waited for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes.

And lo and behold. My secret crush hash friend saved me. Again. I felt my face heat up. This time I slowly removed the blankets, stood up and slowly walked towards the door to take a bath. All the while feeling his amused gaze on my back. I internally slapped myself for being so awkward. I hurriedly undressed and poured the cold water on my face to wake myself up. The red color slowly left my face. Thank God. 

I rubbed my ass. It would've hurt pretty bad if it weren't for him. Speaking of him….. 

_ How did he catch me again? With his wings? But he can't catch me with his wings? He couldn't have used his talons. They would have scratched my back, not to mention he was wearing shoes. Or was he?  _

I scratched my head. And sighed. I untangled my hair and stepped away from the wet floor. I opened the door and entered my room. A dress was already sitting on the chair near the bed. It has become a tradition, well sort of. I left Robin choose the dresses I wear and he lets me make him some clothes. Pretty simple deal. It's not like I mind, I have to admit he has a pretty good taste. 

I put the dress on and wear the corset. I was dreading this part, like always. I mean, who made this thing? It's so suffocating. After I was fine I walked outside. The familiar hallway greeted me, I couldn't help but compare it to when I had just arrived. It still has some dust here and there but compared to when I arrived it's a big improvement. The pictures weren't even visible due to the amount of dust on them. 

I didn't even realise when I reached the dining table. Looking at the dishes, I saw that Robin had already prepared enough to feed five of me. I gazed at his emerald orbs as he caught my state but didn't look away. It was….. strange to say, everytime I look into his eyes, I feel this strange sensation in my stomach, just like when I was younger, with Adrien…. Alya had later told me that they are called butterflies and you only feel butterflies in your stomach when you look at someone you like. It's a symptom of having a 'crush'. 

I snorted at my fairy-tales. Robin raised a single eyebrow. 

_ How does he do that? I can't raise an eyebrow without the other one. What the hell?  _

I tried to mimic him and he let out a raspy chuckle. Instead of a chuckle, it sounded like a chirrup. I couldn't hold myself, I burst out laughing. Soon I was in tears. I looked at him and noticed redness on his cheeks. 

"Are you bLuShInG?" He turned even more redder. I burst out into another guy of laughter. 

He huffed and crossed his wings around his waist, looking anywhere but her way. "I'M NOT BLUSHING MADAMOSEIL! YOU ARE CLEARLY MISTAKEN!" He tries his best to sound casual but unfortunately for him, his voice sounded alarmed, like a little child denying he didn't steal candy after getting caught red-handed. 

A goofy grin made its way to my face. And from the look on his face, it must be really creepy. My shoulders were shaking in an attempt to stop the laugh threatening to escape from my mouth. 

He suddenly turned her way, the whole aura of the room changed. His eyes note into hers with such intensity, that she froze into her place. All she could see were those green eyes, green and calm like newborn leaves. They feel comfortable silence, it should have been a comfortable silence. With each passing second, she felt heat rise in her body, starting from her neck and slowly climbing towards her face. She couldn't help it, the stare was too much, she wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there, but her body seemed to have a mind of-

"Marinette" the name rolled from his tongue so perfectly that she felt butterflies in her stomach at full force. Was her name always this beautiful? "Breathe." 

Concern was evident in his face. Huh? What did he say? Breathe? Am I- OOOHHHH! I'm not breathing. When did I hold my breath? He stood up from his seat and walked towards me, I felt myself craving his touch. I wanted to hug him…..

He touched my arm and said something, his beak moved, but I couldn't hear a thing, all I could think was how his beak felt under my hands. He leaned closer, concern evident in his eyes. I involuntarily opened my lips, and….. coughed. 

F*** Was I holding my BREATH? Whoa…. 

"Are you okay Angel?" 

"I- Um… yeah yeah." I noticed my head, in reality my brain felt like goo. Whatever was happening to me, I needed to get a grip, luckily, he dropped it.

"So I tried some desserts today. Since you were later than usual." Finally, I succeeded in treating my face off him and into the food. 

"Let's see how it tastes then." I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it give me kudos and.... And comment the parts you find funny, hilarious. I don't know just comment me....


End file.
